gravityfallsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Gravity Falls Fanon episodes
These are a list of Gravity Falls Fanon episodes. Each season has 26 episodes. A total of 78 episodes were produced spanning 3 seasons. Season 1 (Real) 2012- 2013 # "Tourist Trapped" # "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" # "Headhunters" # "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" # "The Inconveinicing" # "Dipper vs. Manliness" # "Double Dipper" #"Irrational Treasure" #"The Time Travlers Pig" #"Fight Fighters" #"Little Dipper" #"Summerween" #"Boss Mabel" #"Bottomless Pit!" #boss mabel #the deep end #boyz crazy #land before swine #dreamscapers #gideon rises Season 1 (Fanon)2012- 2012 #Supernaturally Shipped #Summer School #Karate Dipper #Mabel's First Crush #You Don't Know Mabel #Summer Job #Wendy's Break-Up #Soos's New Pet #Dipper's First Step To Happiness #Slide-Whistle In Town #Bottomless Mansion #Happy Summer New Years Season 2 (Fanon)2013 -2014 #Dippers Vital Accident(Pt. 1) #Im too young too marry!(Pt. 2) #The Chosen One #gravity over yonder #gideon return #gravity falls meet a travel to the future #dipper married #bill cipher destruct the portal #dipper from the future #mermando have a second girl friend #authofallr of the journal is bill #gravity falls whit star vs the forces of the evil #little accident part 1a #apocalipse #shark attack gravity falls #little accident part 2 #journal 1 game over #bipper bipper fuck you #Once in a life time! #the stanchariun candidate 1 an opportunity #waddles the best animal #gideon mayor #the strange town #great uncle stam #alex and dipper #o.t.e.a.d.s.c (ORGANIZATION .TO.EVIL.AND.DESTROY.STRANGE.CREATURE) #o my god sorry #why i can trust you ? #the big day #the stanchariun candidate 2 the return of the stanchariun #save the earth #an upcoming death #bill cipher part 1 #bill cipher part 2 Season 3 (Fanon)2014-2015 #Sword Flight! #go to the dimension alternate #gideon death #max fen is th dipper from the alternate dimension #a tale of two dimension #punch #old manmcgucket death #bill destruct #gravity falls #apocalipse #the story #bat man meet gravity fall #epic disney #operation disney #amazing spider man 3 #carnage the mouse king #the shadow #the strange planet #''the author of the journal'' #''pines twins and bill cipher brother'' #''the discover'' # Pines To Brazil #The Dark Land #The Truth #The Last Hope #Rise Of The Shadow Lord 25.The Final Battle 26. Gideon Day Season 42015- 2015 * Midnight Mabel * The 4th Book-Parts 1 and 2 * Stan Children? * Gnomes In The Shack * the 4th book part 3 * the end of everymore * bye bye dipper and mabel * remember... * season 5 2015- 2015 * return to gravity falls * the inauguration * mc gucket the movie * the new * gravity falls 2 a new city part 1 * gravity falls 2 a new city part 2 * gravity falls 2 a new city part 3 * gravity falls 2 a new city the final chapter * bill cipher brother death * noooooo * mabel bill mabill * the return of the zombie * the history life * back to the future gravity falls crossover * mr and ms pines * robbie VI * what wendy is death * the fire hat * green tree hat * the society of the open eye * mistery * mistery shack close * the mistery shack 2 the northwest shack * zoombie * big foot * pizza * gravity falls world part 1 * season 6 2015-2016 * gravity falls world part 2 * happy birtrhday twins * a gravity falls christmas * the dippers * aliens * the new dipper * gravity falls and danville * dipper is phineas from alternate dimension * why * stanley pines the best brother in the world * gideon pines part 1 * dipper gleeful part 2 * mabel northwest part 3 * pacifica pines part 4 * i can go to the mistery wood * strange animals * the alive * i'm happy finally * grunkle stan * gambol falls * penisquest * mabel dieds * season 7 (2017) * tv movie other pages * gravity falls movie * gravity falls special * super gravity falls * gravity falls movie 2 * crossover